


Parallel Lines (that are you and me)

by taetaebingsu



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, I wrote it anyway, Multi, Not angsty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc as fuck, Well - Freeform, crossover ships - Freeform, jellybean!Taehyung, streetfighter!Taekwoon, the ship no one needed or wanted, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaebingsu/pseuds/taetaebingsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taehyung is a smol, sassy jellybean, and Taekwoon is a dickish, silent streetfighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A Taekwoon/Taehyung story no one needed or particularly wanted, except for maybe myself. You can blame faithful_lie for this, since I have been lowkey shipping Taekwoon/Taehyung together for a while, and her Taektae oneshot has fanned the flames of my love for this ship, driving me to write my own. So you can blame her (and me) for this piece of crap I have produced at 2 in the morning. So enjoy!

“Yeah, ChimChim, I’m heading to my dorm.” A handsome boy of eighteen was holding a phone to his ear, staring down at the directions to his dorm room. “No, Chim-I mean, hyung, I haven’t met my roommate yet. I haven’t even found my dorm yet.” He looked up from his map. “Room 104...104...104...ah, found it, Room 104.” He unlocked the door with his key, walking in. “I’m here. I’ll call you back, okay?” He hung up, sliding his phone into his pocket.

The dorm was pretty open, with a large window between the two beds letting bright sunlight stream into the room. One of the beds was already taken, a few duffel bags set on it, the owner nowhere in sight. “Oh well.” Taehyung said to himself, slightly disappointed. “He’s not here. He’ll probably be back soon.”

Taehyung set his bags on the bed, unzipping them and taking out his clothes. He opened one of the medium sized chest of drawers and began placing his belongings inside messily, shoving the drawers closed when he was done, and setting his bag of bathroom stuff on top. He shoved the empty duffel bags under the bed, sighing in relief. _I’m done. Now to Instagram._

Taehyung flopped down onto his bed, pulling his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his Instagram, sighing at yet another one of Zitao’s selcas. He quickly typed out ‘no 1 wants 2 c ur ugly face on their feed’, cackling as he sent it. Immediately, Zitao posted a picture of his middle finger. ‘For our resident maknae. @taetaebingsu’ was captioned below the picture. ‘Ur so mean, hyung’ he commented, giving the screen of his phone an affronted look when his older brother Baekhyun commented a few laughing emojis immediately after. ‘Hey, don’t bully TaeTae.’ Jimin commented, and Taehyung felt pride well up inside him. _That’s my best friend,_ he thought fondly.

Taehyung turned his camera on, immediately giving the camera his signature box smile, fingers held up in a V. He snapped the picture and posted it, captioning ‘in my new dorm. :)’ A few seconds later, Seokjin commented, cooing ‘TaeTae’s so grown up!’

Taehyung’s phone pinged, notifying that Jimin had messaged him on KakaoTalk.

* * *

 

 **chimchimhasthejams** Have you met your roommate yet?

 **taetaebingsu** No, but his stuff is here.

 **taozipanda** Hope he’s not some creep, maknae.

 **sexybaek** Me too. Tae’s a precious jellybean.

 **eatingjin** Tae’s too innocent for a strange roommate. Jongin, see if you can room with Tae.

 **chimchimhasthejams** Ew, no way, Jongin’s a total horndog. He’d eat Tae up.

 **dancingnini** I can see this, Jimin. We’re on group chat, y’know.

 **dancingnini** I’m not that bad! And have you seen Maknae? He may act like a five year old, but he’s totally sexy. I’m only human.

 **dancingnini** And I’m not as bad as Namjoon hyung. He literally made an entire song about banging a chick because he was horny.

 **chimchimhasthejams** Jongin, you screwed Kookie’s girlfriend Shiah on _my_ bed when I was at the store. Do you know how awful it is to come home to see your roommate butt-naked on your safe haven, banging a girl you think of as a little sister?

 **chimchimhasthejams** And we do not speak of Expensive Girl.

 **dancingnini** Okay first, we do not refer to Shiah as Jungkook’s girlfriend when we talk about when I used to bang her. She wasn’t even dating Kookie yet when we fucked. God Jiminnie, you make me sound like a homewrecker and a whore.

 **taozipanda** The whore part is about right.

 **dancingnini** Fuck you, Zitao. No one said anything when you were getting it up the poop chute from Sehun.

 **eatingjin** Language. Tae can see this, you know.

 **chimchimhasthejams** Hyung, Taehyung told a wall to go get fucked by a cactus when he stubbed his toe.

 **eatingjin** Well, everyone makes mistakes. Plus, that was years ago.

 **dancingnini** It was yesterday. We were at your apartment, hyung.

* * *

 

Taehyung looked up from the conversation when he heard someone open the door.

 **taetaebingsu** Guys, I think my roommate’s here.

 **taetaebingsu** And thanks Jongin hyung. I think you’re pretty sexy yourself.

A soft hiss of pain sounded from the unknown boy, making Taehyung’s brows furrow. The boy strode into the small sleeping space, and Taehyung’s dark eyes widened in shock. His new roommate was imposing, with broad shoulders and a solid frame. The boy inhaled sharply when he pulled off his sweatshirt, tossing it onto the floor.

“Damn it, that hurts.” the boy swore softly. Still having not seen Taehyung, he pulled off his t-shirt, and Taehyung covered his mouth to muffle his squeak of surprise. The boy was built, with a defined back and very defined arms, muscles unknowingly flexing as he rummaged through his bag. But even though his body was undoubtedly nice, that wasn’t what attracted Taehyung’s attention. Scars and bruises littered his back, some fresh and some old-and was that blood? Yep, that was blood. It dripped from a cut on his shoulder blade, streaming down his back and absorbed by the waistband of his jeans. Taehyung wrinkled his nose in disgust. _That’s going to be a bitch to clean_ , he thought. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Sistar’s Touch My Body, signaling that Hoseok-hyung was calling him. Taehyung jumped, letting out a squeak, and the boy jumped as well, whipping around to look behind him. Taehyung hurriedly dismissed the call, heart pounding.

The boy’s cat-like eyes narrowed at the sight of Taehyung, and he advanced towards Taehyung. The first thing Taehyung now noticed about his new roommate was that he was very tall-maybe six foot?-as he towered over the blond. The second thing he noticed was that his front was more beat up than his back. Scratches on his pale, defined stomach were weeping blood, and his ribs and chest were littered with bruises, some freshly black and blue, and others a healing, sickly yellow and green. Scars marred his front as well, a pretty painful looking one slashed diagonally from his shoulder to his ribs that was faded white. He was also very handsome, Taehyung absently noted, with high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, cat-like, slanted dark eyes, a straight nose, and a small mouth. Even his face was beat up, one of his slanted eyes bruised black and blue, another bruise stained onto his cheekbone.

His cracked, bleeding lips were lifted up in a snarl, and suddenly, Taehyung felt a hand in his blond hair, tugging. His head was pulled up sharply, and the roommate leaned in, face uncomfortably close to Taehyung’s. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked, voice unexpectedly soft and breath smelling of cinnamon, a juxtaposition to his fierce appearance. Taehyung gulped, throat working as he struggled to remember his own name. “Um, I-I’m your new roommate. I’m Kim Taehyung.” Unconsciously, he stuck his hand out to for his roommate to shake, forgetting that he was so close, and paled when he jabbed into his roommate’s hurt stomach. The boy inhaled sharply through his nose, and Taehyung drew his hand back as if he were burned, clapping his hand to his mouth.

 _Frick, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die. This crazy-ass looking guy is going to chop me up and dump my pieces in the Han._ “Oh god, I’m so sorry! It’s just habit, I swear! I wasn’t trying to hurt you or anything, I promise! Oh god, please don’t kill me and dump my body in the Han!” Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the blow that was sure to come. _I hope he makes it painless. Tell my family and friends I love them, and Jiho that I was going to ask her out, and we were going to get married and have beautiful babies and grandbabies, and we were going to get a cat for Soonshim to play with. Oh god, Soonshimie! I forgot to hug her good-bye! What are they going to tell her?_ Taehyung felt his eyes prickle with unshed tears behind his closed lids, and resisted the urge to blink them away. _I’ll have to give Kookie hyung my anime collection, and ChimChim hyung my manga collection, and Zitao hyung my clothes, and Baek hyung all my electronics and camera equipment, and Jonginnie hyung-no wait, Jongin-hyung doesn’t get anything. And I’ll give everyone else my love._

Taehyung felt the hand leave his blond hair, and he opened his dark eyes cautiously.

 _What’s happening?_ “Whatever.” his roommate said in his soft, breathy voice. He ran a long-fingered hand through his black hair that was matted with blood and sweat, exhaling. “I’m going to take a shower. You better not touch my stuff or I will kill you and dump your body in the Han.” he threatened. He went into the bathroom, and Taehyung heard the door lock and the shower turn on.

Suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, Taehyung burst into noisy tears, letting out loud sobs, hiccups racking his lithe frame. He had always been a bit sensitive, and his habit of crying at the sign of any negative emotion being directed towards him earned him both coddling and teasing from his hyungs.

Immediately, as if on cue, his phone went off in a flurry of pings. Taehyung sniffled, unlocking his phone and checking his Kakao.

* * *

 

 **chimchimhasthejams** Sorry TaeTae for taking so long to reply. I had to kick Jongin’s “date” out of our dorm. How’s your roommate? Is he nice?

 **dancingnini** You know what, Jimin? I don’t deserve this treatment, okay? I don’t cockblock you when Yoongi-hyung’s over. And thanks, TaeTae. I appreciate it. At least someone recognizes my sexiness.

 **dancingnini** And how’s the roommate?

 **chimchimhasthejams** First, Jongin, you don’t need to. I go over to Yoongi’s apartment since Seokjin hyung is always out. And TaeTae, don’t encourage him.

 **timberkookie** Hey, sorry I’m late. I had class. How’s your new dorm and roommate?

 **timberkookie** And wow, Jimin. I don’t need to be reminded that Jongin slept with my girlfriend before we were dating. And seriously hyung? ‘Up the poop chute’?

 **chimchimhasthejams** You know not to scroll up, Kookie, or you’ll be scarred. And why are you calling Jongin hyung, but not me? We’re the same age.

 **dancingnini** It’s because he respects me. And sorry. You know Zitao brings out the worst in me.

 **chimchimhasthejams** Wow Jongin, can you even spell respect?

 **dancingnini** I just did, loser.

 **taozipanda** Wow. I’d say you two need to fuck, but Jimin has a boyfriend, and Jongin’s just gross. And how do I bring out the worst in you? You’re like that everyday.

 **chimchimhasthejams** Gross.

 **dancingnini** Your ugly face brings out the worst in me.

 **taozipanda** My so-called ugly face didn’t stop your best friend from nailing me.

 **dancingnini** We do not talk about Sehun. He had a lapse in judgement, okay?

 **taozipanda** Face it, Jongin. I’m _sexy._

 **chimchimhasthejams** Wow. I’d say you two need to fuck, but Zitao’s still in love with Sehun, and Jongin’s just gross.

 **dancingnini** Fuck you two.

 **timberkookie** Hyungs, chill out. TaeTae hasn’t told us about his roommate.

 **chimchimhasthejams** Aw, you called me hyung.

 **timberkookie** *Hyungs except for Jimin

 **chimchimhasthejams** Fuck you.

 **dancingnini** Haha, Jimin’s just a loser.

 **chimchimhasthejams** Fuck you both.

 **sexybaek** Guys, as amusing and entertaining this four-way banter is, I want to know about my brother’s new roommate. So SHUT THE FUCK UP.

 **dancingnini** Geez, fine. So how’s the roommate?

* * *

 

Five college boys were suddenly met with the sight of their dongsaeng’s teary face on the group chat.

  
**taetaebingsu** Jongin hyung, will you come be my roommate? Please?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took me so long to update this! I thought I lost the document forever, but I found it, so I shall be updating again.

Taehyung sat on Jin and Yoongi’s couch, arms crossed and full lips set in a sulky pout. After the group chat had blown up over his teary selca, he had gone to Jin and Yoongi’s apartment, allowing his hyungs to coddle him for a bit. He had soon stopped crying and was now indignant, sitting on the couch with a stormy expression on his face, even though his hyungs were in the kitchen, eating Taehyung’s favorite, tteokbokki. How dare his roommate treat him like trash, when he hadn’t even done anything to him? Sure, he could have alerted his roommate to the fact that he wasn’t alone, but still, that was no reason for his roommate to treat him so aggressively. He was a person, not a punching bag with nice hair and a sexy face.

He was startled from his thoughts by someone plopping down beside him, holding out a bowl of tteokbokki. He turned his head to see Jongin giving him a smile.

“I know it’s your favorite.” Suddenly hungry, he took the bowl from Jongin. He stabbed a rice cake with the metal chopsticks, putting it in his mouth and chewing angrily, still incensed. He ate like that for a while, until he felt himself calming down, and began to eat normally, actually tasting the food. He let out a muffled moan at the heavenliness of Jin’s cooking, and Jongin elbowed his ribs. “Hey, I know it’s really delicious and all, but I wasn’t kidding when I was talking about how sexy you are, and I’m trying to be the cool, considerate hyung right now. So chill, okay?” Taehyung nodded and continued to eat, careful to not let any noises escape

When he finished, he set the bowl on the coffee table, relaxing. “You feeling better?” Taehyung nodded, giving Jongin his signature box smile. “Awesome. I know you were really upset about the roommate thing.”

“So you’ll be my roommate?” Taehyung asked hopefully. “No.” Taehyung pouted. “I don’t like you, hyung.”

“If I was your roommate, then that kid would be Jimin’s roommate. You know how Jimin is more sensitive than you are. He’d make Chim cry just by looking at him. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want that for Jimin.” Damn, Jongin knew him too well. “Plus, I might bring girls or boys back, and your virgin eyes would be scarred, and then you’d become a stripper, and Jin would be like, “Where did I go wrong?”

“Pretty sure that’s not how you become a stripper, hyung.” Taehyung snorted. “Whatever. So, are you going to come eat with us?” Taehyung sighed, standing up. “Well, me sitting here isn’t going to make my mean neighbor go away, so might as well."

* * *

 

Fully sated and calm, Taehyung made his way back to the dorms without any trouble.

He opened the door to his dorm and walked in. His roommate was sitting on his bed, earbuds in his ears, writing something down in a notebook. He was still shirtless, but looking a lot better, the scratches on his stomach patched up, black hair clean of blood and sweat, and Taehyung could see the sheen of ointment on his bruises.

Feeling gross from the long day he had, he headed into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. He was surprised to find his bag of bath stuff on the counter, his shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the shower, and the rest of his stuff in an open drawer. Taehyung figured it was his roommate’s way of apologizing for what happened earlier that day and smiled. He shut the drawer, and turned on the shower. He pulled out his phone. He went on Instagram and began to scroll through his feed, commenting ‘you ugly’ on yet another one of Zitao’s selcas. His stomach erupted into butterflies at a selca Jiho had posted. She was pouting cutely at the camera, chin resting in her palm. ‘Bored.” was the caption, and Taehyung had never been more in love.

He felt himself begin to sweat due to the steam filling the bathroom. Setting down his phone, he quickly undressed. He hopped into the shower, and immediately screeched in shock. “Fuck, that’s hot!” He quickly set the knob in the middle, whimpering quietly in pain. _I feel like I’m melting._

Soon enough, the water had reached a comfortable temperature, and Taehyung began to sing to himself. “The parallel lines that are you and me, I will climb over and over, I don’t mind.” he sang loudly, scrubbing up with his vanilla and cinnamon body wash. _The hyungs always says I smell like a girl when I use this, but I take it as a compliment, because girls always smell nice._ “I’m swept by big waves at the end of this voyage-”

“Could you keep it down?” Taehyung shrieked at the soft voice, whipping around to see his roommate looking at him rather irritatedly. “How’d you get in?” The black-haired boy shot him a ‘you’re stupid’ look. “The door was unlocked.”

“Oh.” Taehyung said intelligently, and the tall boy rolled his eyes. _The amount of sass this guy is giving me is simply not okay_. “Anyway, could you keep it down? I’m trying to study.”

“Yeah, sorry. Um, you had your earphones in. How could you hear me singing?”

“I don’t have my music all the way up. Plus, you’re really loud.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep it down, sorry. So, could you leave please?” The dark-haired boy nodded, and Taehyung could have sworn his cat-like eyes flicked downwards before he cleared his throat and left, closing the door behind him. Taehyung exhaled, resting his forehead on the shower door. _Damn it, why is this guy so weird?_

Taehyung quickly finished up, pulling a towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom, and headed to his drawers, opening a drawer and pulling out some clothes. He tugged on his boxers under his towel in a strange display of modesty. Reaching for his sweater, he thought he felt eyes on him and turned, but his roommate’s eyes had already been averted, if they had even been on Taehyung at all.

Taehyung stared down at his body, feeling slightly self-conscious. He knew he was slender, nowhere near Jimin hyung and Jungkook hyung’s muscular frames, but Taehyung was rather proud of his lightly defined arms, which he had earned after suffering under Jungkook’s tutelage for a month. Sure, he was a bit soft and squishy around his stomach and thighs from eating a little bit of junk food here and there-okay, a lot of junk food here and there-but he didn’t think he was too out of shape. And just because Shirtless Roommate was built like a tank with his muscled body and solid frame, didn’t mean that he could judge Taehyung’s squishiness, alright? Taehyung pulled on his sweater.

He sat on the bed and felt for his phone, remembering that he had left it on the bathroom counter. Feeling too lazy to get it, he looked at his roommate. _Might as well get to know him_.

“So, um, you know my name but I don’t know yours.” Taehyung said. His roommate pulled out his earbuds and looked at the blond. “I don’t know your name.” he said.

“Of course you do. I told you when you grabbed my hair. Good times, good times. No hard feelings, don’t worry. But because you seem to have forgotten, it’s Kim Taehyung."

  
“Or maybe I just didn't care.” the black-haired boy said softly. “ _Okay_ …” Taehyung said under his breath. “So, what’s your name, roomie?” Silence met Taehyung’s words, and Taehyung exhaled. _I tried_ , he thought, getting up to go get his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s it. I’m sorry this one was shorter than the first one. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Y’all are probably wondering where the hell VIXX is, but have no fear. They will appear soon, don’t worry. I would never leave out V-V-I-double X. 
> 
> So, tell me what you thought in the comments. Until the next chapter!
> 
> 안녕!  
> -Jihyang


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm such an asshole for taking so long to write this. Okay, I actually had this chapter written months ago, but I'm just not really into writing fanfics lately. But here, since this is long overdue.

“My roommate is literally the most irritating person alive.” Taehyung ranted to Jimin. The two college boys were seated in a tea shop, Taehyung sipping his vanilla bubble tea, and Jimin stared down at his mango bubble tea, idly stirring the tapioca beads, halfway listening to Taehyung. “It’s been like three days, and he barely speaks to me, except to threaten me so i don’t touch his shit when he showers. Like I’d want to! Ugh, he’s so infuriating! I-holy shit, he’s here!” Jimin was yanked from his bubble tea when Taehyung pulled him down to hide under the table. “What the fuck, Tae? I nearly spilled my bubble tea! I would have ended your ass if I had lost a single bubble.” Taehyung snorted unattractively. “I love how you’re getting angry at me because I nearly made you spill your bubble tea, but you don’t even care that I pulled you under here for no reason.”

“Well, I hope there's a reason, Kim Taehyung.” Jimin said. Taehyung let go of Jimin’s arm, and pointed to a pair of scuffed black converse. “Not that those aren’t very nice calves, but why are we looking at them?” Taehyung smacked the older boy. “Why the fuck are you focusing on his calves, hyung? That has nothing to do with this. That’s my roommate.”

“Whoa, really? Wait, let me up, I wanna see better!” Jimin wriggled his way up before Taehyung could grab him. “Holy mother of pearl, he’s hot! I mean, I have Yoongi, but I would tap that.” Taehyung pinched Jimin’s calf, and had to duck before he got kicked in the face. “Taehyung, you’re being stupid. Get up, he’s gone.” Taehyung exhaled in relief, wiggling up from under the table. Suddenly, he felt a foot plant itself on his stomach, pinning him to the chair. “Wha-”

“ _This_ is for nearly making me spill my bubble tea.”

“I know I should be scared, hyung, but I’m still kind of in shock that you can reach me from that far, especially with your short-ass legs.” Taehyung let out a whimper at Jimin digging the tip of his shoe in the younger boy's stomach. “Say that again? I didn’t hear you.”

“And wow, you are really squishy. Has Kookie been taking you out to the gym?” Taehyung smacked Jimin’s foot away. “Just because I’m not a muscle pig doesn’t mean you can insult my body, okay? And Kookie hyung is a menace. I’m still sore from the last time he took me to the gym, and that was a month ago! And for your information, I am proud of my squish. I have earned this delightful softness from ramyun and shrimp chips.”

“Taehyung, you were literally complaining the other day about your squish. You just don’t want to go to the gym.” Jimin took a sip of his bubble tea. “So what are you gonna do about your roommate? You can’t know jack shit about him for the next year or so.” Taehyung groaned, resting his forehead on the table. “You think I don’t know that? I have no idea what to do. It’s not like I haven’t tried to get to know him. He’s the one who’s always ignoring me. I’ve been a stellar roommate. I never bring up what happened when we first met, and I never question why he’s always coming back to the dorm looking like Loki when the Hulk kicked his ass. I always try not to sing too loud when I shower. I have been the best fucking roommate this guy will probably ever have.”

“Okay first, props to you for making that Marvel reference. Kookie would be proud. And second, maybe that’s your problem. You’re being way too accommodating to your roommate. Maybe you should do something that he doesn’t like, and tell him you won’t stop unless he answers one of your questions.” Taehyung stood, beaming.  “Hyung, this is why I always come to you first. You always have all the answers.” Jimin preened at the praise, running a hand through his black hair. “Well, I do try-and you’re gone. Great.”

* * *

 

Taehyung was scrolling through his Instagram feed when his roommate strode into the dorm, the usual cuts and scrapes adorning his form. Taehyung looked up from his phone. “Hey roomie, I think I saw you at the bubble tea shop today. What kind of bubble tea did you get?” The tall boy ignored Taehyung, pulling off his shirt.

“Don’t touch my stuff or I’ll hurt you.” the noiret told Taehyung. Taehyung lifted his hand in a salute. “Will do, captain. So, what did you do today, roomie? You’re looking extra bruised this evening. Do you want me to help patch you up after your shower?” The blond raised his voice as his roommate went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. “Good talk!”

* * *

 "There is a boy, hello, Mr. Ambiguous.” Taehyung belted out, holding the bottle of green apple conditioner to his mouth. He relished in the warm water streaming down his back as he body rolled in the shower. “I’m caught in your trap, I’m a fox who lacks affection.”

“Would you shut the hell up?” Taehyung smirked as he heard the soft voice of his roommate raised in irritation. He casually turned to look at his roommate, nonchalantly leaning against the shower wall. He immediately noticed his roommate’s eyes fighting to stay above Taehyung’s shoulders, and Taehyung’s smirk grew more smug. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, you fucking can. Shut the hell up, I’m trying to sleep.” Taehyung’s roommate hissed, cat eyes narrowing. “Do you mean stop doing _this_?” Taehyung sang some more, smile playing on his lips as the taller boy’s hands balled into fists. “Yes, I mean stop your screeching. It’s hurting my head.” Despite himself, Taehyung’s mouth fell open, and he straightened. “Excuse you,” he said affrontedly, crossing his arms, “but my singing is fucking phenomenal.” Remembering himself, he leaned against the wall. “But if you really want me to stop, you’ll have to answer one of my questions.”

“Fine.” his roommate groaned. “What is it?” Taehyung stood up straight in triumph, smiling his box smile. “What do you do when you go out?” The noiret sighed, looking skyward. He lowered his eyes to look at Taehyung. “To work.” He turned and walked out, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Taehyung pouted at his defeat, turning off the shower. “Damn it.”

* * *

 

“Why do I rely on you for anything?” Taehyung said to Jimin the next day, taking angry bites of his pizza. Jimin looked hurt. “I thought you liked my idea.” Taehyung sighed and reached out to give his friend a hug, “I’m sorry hyung. I know you meant well. It’s not your fault your idea was stupid and didn’t work.” Strangely, Jimin seemed to look more hurt at Taehyung’s words. 

“Ugh, why did my roommate have to be so intelligent?” the blond groaned, faceplanting in Jimin’s lap. “In all honesty, it’s not that hard to trick _you_ , Taehyung. You expect people to play by the rules. And he obviously goes to Seoul National for a reason.” Taehyung huffed. “Well, he’s a piece of shit.”

“Woah, I didn’t expect to come home to _this_.” came the familiar voice of Jongin. Realizing what position they were in, Taehyung quickly lifted his head. “Taehyung? Jimin, what would Yoongi hyung say if he knew what was happening?” Jongin teased. “Taehyung’s having roommate problems again.” Jimin explained, acting like Jongin hadn’t said anything. Jongin frowned, and took a seat on the couch. “ _Again_? The doing stuff to annoy him idea didn’t work? Damn, and that was a solid one too.”

“It would have, but he hoodwinked me.” Taehyung pouted. “Tae, it wasn’t that hard. Any person with a brain could have said that.” Jimin said. Taehyung got up and went to Jongin, wrapping his slim arms around Jongin’s waist, Jongin’s arm wrapping itself around the younger boy’s shoulders. “Do you have any ideas, hyung? Jimin hyung is useless.” Jongin snickered, and Jimin frowned, reaching out to hit Taehyung and Jongin. “Why don’t you lie on his bed naked and tell him you won’t get off his bed or put your clothes back on until he answers one of your questions? And if he tries to fob you off with a pat answer, just keep on doing it until he cracks.”

“Don’t listen to Jongin, Taehyung. This is the guy that will argue with Zitao about _ants_. You don’t need to take any of his advice.” Jimin told Taehyung, pinching Jongin’s leg. “Thanks hyung! This is sure to work!” Taehyung said eagerly, getting up and going to the door. “Bye!” He opened the door and ran out, slamming it after himself. “Damn you, Kim Jongin.” Jongin shrugged, picking up a slice of pizza.

* * *

 

“What the fuck?” Taehyung smirked at the surprised voice of his roommate. He put down his textbook and let out a screech. “Holy fuck!” he shrieked, grabbing one of his roommate’s blankets and pulling it over himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, cursing Jongin out in his head. _Stupid, stupid. I’m going to fucking kill Jongin._  

“Is this a usual occurrence, hyung?” an unfamiliar voice asked, amusement in his voice. Taehyung opened his eyes and immediately wanted to die. His roommate looked embarrassed and furious- _a very dangerous combination,_ Taehyung’s brain unhelpfully supplied. The noiret’s face was flushed with either embarrassment or anger, his slanted eyes blazing with fury. “No, it’s not.” he bit out. His friend, a handsome boy with brown hair and full lips, didn’t seem to notice the older boy’s mood or just didn’t seem to care as he continued to speak. “So...is he going to be here for the entire time we hang out?”

“No, Taehyung was just leaving. Weren’t you, Taehyung?” _Not the time to rejoice that he has finally said your name,_ Taehyung’s brain helpfully reminded him as he got up. “Y-yeah, I was just leaving. Nice to meet you.” Taehyung bowed politely to the stranger, squeaking as the blanket fell. “Sorry!” Taehyung bent down to pick up the blanket, wrapping it tightly around himself. He grabbed his phone and his clothes, bowing profusely in apology. “That’s _my_ blanket.” Taehyung’s roommate hissed as the blond passed him. “I know. I’ll wash it, okay?” Taehyung said, walking to the bathroom.

“He’s actually really cute, Taekwoon hyung.” Taehyung heard the stranger say as he entered the bathroom. _Someone kill me now._

  
**taetaebingsu** Thanks a fucking lot hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so enjoy Taektae. Literally the best ship ever!


End file.
